Benecia
}} Benecia was a planet, a class M world located in Federation space, and was home to a Federation colony. History and specifics In the year 2266, the took the Karidian Company of Players to Benecia for their next scheduled performance after Captain James T. Kirk arranged to them in order to investigate the possibility that former Tarsus IV Governor Kodos was still alive and operating under the alias of Anton Karidian. Karidian was indeed Kodos, and died when accidentally shot by his daughter Lenore Karidian. Upon the arrival of the Enterprise at Benecia, Lenore was committed to a psychiatric treatment facility on that world, at which Doctor Leonard McCoy stated she would receive the best of care. ( ) In 2269, Janice Lester, who had taken over the body of Captain Kirk, diverted the Enterprise to Benecia, despite the fact that the Enterprise was due to rendezvous with the . When Spock discovered that Kirk's life essence had been transferred to Janice Lester's body, Lester tried to have Spock, Kirk, and the other senior officers put to death. Lester intended to have Kirk and the other officers buried on Benecia, but before the executions could proceed the remainder of the crew revolted, and a few moments later both Kirk and Lester returned to their own bodies. ( ) On stardate 9344 (very likely in the year 2291), Benecia was attacked by a swarm of interspatial parasites. This invasion was thwarted by the Department of Temporal Investigations, an action which ultimately helped to further bolster the importance of this young agency to the Federation in the decades to come. ( |Watching the Clock}}) During the Dominion War, the Dominion made plans to attack Benecia. ( ) Geography * Sentinel's Peak Continents * Talos (continent) Bodies of water * Zenith Lake * Carlton Bay Settlements * Benecia City * Dunwich * Zenith Colony Notable Benecians * Nikolai Andropov * Rebecca Greenblatt Alternate realities In an alternate timeline where the Federation and Klingon Empire jointly colonized planets under the Organian Peace Treaty, Benecia was jointly settled by both in the early 2270s. Three Federation colonies would be established in the northern hemisphere, Benecia City, Dunwich, and Zenith Colony, and three Klingon settlements in the southern hemisphere on the continent of Talos. While the Klingon colonies thrived, the Federation colonies experienced a series of setbacks which many felt was sabotage by the Klingon settlers. Later, Kang and his wife discovered and exposed the involvement of their government in the Federation colonies' misfortune. Kang felt the deception brought shame to the empire and was further angered when some of his troops died as a result of earthquakes deliberately set by Birds-of-Prey and intended to damage Benecia City. Nevertheless, while the sabotage was exposed to the Federation ambassador to the empire, Nilz Baris, he chose to keep it a secret and reached the Benecia Compromise where both governments would be awarded control of the planet by the Organians. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * * category:planets category:third planets category:alpha Quadrant planets category:federation worlds